


Golden Boots

by trin_bug



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, big zucchini dick, harrys golden boots, no ass harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trin_bug/pseuds/trin_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boots

"LOU" Harry screamed as he got penetrated by Louis' big zucchini dick. "AHAHHHH- HARDER DADDY PLEASE." Louis ripped the monster dong dick out of Harry's flat pancake ass.  
"Shut the fuck up hHarry" Louis panted. "I'm going to squirt you with a hose if you don't shut up" Lubing up his giant monster dick he shoved it harshly back into Harry's hole. "Your dick better not be flaccid right now Horgan" Louis shouts gripping the curly man's mop hair. The younger boy let out a strangled moan and shot his load all over the bed sheets. "Oh fuck Harry I'm gonna cum." Louis' peen shot out gold sparkles. Harry quickly gathered up all of the golden cum from the Lord Louis' dick. "I'm going to use this to decorate my new boots" :)


End file.
